Republic of Guyball
USAball Best friend Another Best friend UKball Israelcube Franceball Ivanlandball Canadaball Romaniaball Hungaryball Polandball Czechiaball Vicnoraball Sentanball Germanyball Greeceball Russiaball Brazilball Venezuelaball (Neutral) Fueiball Kosovoball Eukestauziaball|enemies = Gyönyörű Földünkball Palestineball ISISball Danesiaball Wartonball Sentigoball|likes = Capitalism, apartment cities, EUball, El Kadsreball|hates = Communists, Terrorists, Cyclones, Nuclear weapons, Flood}}The Republic of Guyball is a sovereign state located in central Europe in the Earth. It is a member of the European Unionball. Its capital city is Guy Cityball, known for the future-looking Andrea Shopping Mall which opened in 2007, and the M2 chain of stores opened in 2003. Its president is Mark Harper, Its prime minister is Harry Harper, acting since 2004. He is also the youngest head of state (age 20 at election, 2004). This country does not exist in the TTS storyline, and as a result, is non-canon. However, the Guyisbackable's TTS storyline has this country existing. Gallery Flagoftherepublicofguy1.png|Flag Flagoftherepublicofguy2.png Flagoftherepublicofguy3.png Relations Friends * Romaniaball - Good friends, Klaus Iohannis and Mark Harper, Help friends you like. * USAball - Donald Trump and Mark Harper. We are of best friends. * Israelcube - Thanks for hating Palestine as he doesn't gib me Gaza. * UKball - Best friends, thanks for to Guyish. :-) * Japanball - He is of first to good friends. * South Koreaball - She is only true best friends. * Germanyball and Luxembourgball - We all can into monies!! Yee! * Franceball - Lots of Guyish love yuo. Gibs Wine from them to me. We are of great friends. * Australiaball - My uncle. He likings me so much. * El Kadsreball - Who the of Best friends. :-) * Switzerlandball - Good friends, Yuo can also into monies! Neutral * Russiaball - okay friends, funny to like. :-) * Moldovaball - what are Guyish and Romania? * YinYangiaball - into friends but he is stubborn and threatens to destroy my delta fauna with his stupid Bystroye Canal despite. Stupid fuck off. *YinYangiese Free Rebelball - but Why is on over, for this is on NATOball. this power yuo not gaza, for this is on the Republic of Guy VS. YinYangia, never stupid for off on yuo. *Geometriacube - We're neutral because we both can into wine, we hate that rocket man Enemies * Palestineball - OMG YUO ARE MY WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!! FUCK YUO BECH YUO GAZA! GAZA OF THE MINE!!! * YinYangiaball - OMG YUO ARE MY WORST NIGHTMARE EVER!! FUCK YUO BECH! SOCIALIST?! I WILL NUKE YOU TOO!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR NEW CAPITAL! BECH! HOW DARE YUO COPY ME!!! F**K YUO BECH!!! *YinYangiese Free Rebelball - BECH! STOP! Stupid now fuck yuo! KILL YOU!! F**K NEVER STUPID BECH!!! *Sadmerafaball - OMG FUCK YUO COMMIE PIG!!!! YUO ONLY HATE ME BECAUSE YUO OF HATE CAPITALISTS!!! I WILL NUKE YUO AND ANNEX YUO SOMEDAY!!!! I WILL NUKE YUOR CAPITAL IF YOU OF STAYING COMMUNIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Republic of Guyball Category:Europe Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Cleanup Category:Republic Category:Christian Category:Chocolate Category:Pro Israel Category:Anti Palestine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pro Western Category:Pro Eastern Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:Catholic Category:ISISball Haters Category:NATOball Category:Anti Gachamania Category:Pro Japan Category:Pro El Kadsre Category:Pro USA Category:Pro UK Category:Burger lovers Category:Anti Communist